Michelle Visard
Michelle Visard aka Agent 3 is an active member of the Temporal Security Agency. HistoryEdit She studied in Columbia University with PhD in pre-unification history and BA in social psychology. An accomplished gravball champion, having won first place in the 2313 NIT intercollegiate gravball competition. Also she has black belt in karate and aikido. TSA careerEdit In 2315 she was hired by the TSA and in 2318, she became friends with Gage Blackwood. While humanity was expecting the Cyrollans to visit Caldoria, Blackwood proposed to draw the straws, and lost, he agreed to relieve her on 7:00. She was transferred to the TSA's Deep Time Unit in 2325 and she performed historical research during these missions. Visard was responsible for investigating the sites of several significant military events in Earth's history such as the Civil War and World War II and the Terrorist Massacres. She came to believe that, although the last generations haven't experienced such periods, violence remains a part of human nature and it's not a matter of centuries to abandon. Believing that time travel is too dangerous a technology for humans, Icarus of the Krynn hired her to gather and send them information on how to construct Elliot Sinclair's neutrino matrix accelerator and create their own time machine. She crossed a couple of the feedback jumpers to enter unnoticed the Pegasus Warehouse. However Gage discovered this security breach, and she had to devise another plan. Visard followed the missions of Agent 5 and planted coded information on several historical objects, which object would later be purchased by the Krynn and be decoded. Those artifacts were: Self Awareness, Codex Atlanticus,Richard I's Sword and a Mayan Coffer. Indeed, Krynn agents bought the artifacts, but as a consequence of anomalous traces in the timeline, Blackwood was arrested for tampering with history. Soon after Blackwood's arrest, she became aware that he was found without his JumpSuit and realized that he summoned a past version of himself to the present. She came to Gage's apartment and caught him, teleporting themselves to her silo base. There, she was preparing to mindwipe his memory, but Arthur infected her suit and sent her to Atlantis shortly after its destruction. To avoid Arthur's constant singing and mumbling, she exited her suit and then climbed a ruined windmill, only to see alien ships destroying parts of the landscape. She then descended and transported to Vega Thalon prison to question Elliot Sinclair on the motifs of the Cyrollans and Quo'thalas. Sinclair, with the Legacy's knowledge informed her of the sites of El Dorado and Shangri La, which she visits and leave timecodes at. She then returned to Vega Thalon, and erased Arthur's memory and sent her suit back in Atlantis.[1] The suit created temporal ripples which made the TSA to locate her in Atlantis. Following her lead, Gage found her in Vega Thalon 15 days before present. He then transported her to the present where Jack Baldwin ordered her arrest. While Gage was seeking the Legacy, he said that Visard had adequate knowledge to decode it. Visard was released and worked with William Daughton to attempt to understand how the Legacy works After the incident, Gage spoke up for her during her hearing and she went to meet him at the cemetery. There, they were joined by Arthur wearing his human body. ::FileEdit ;ID# :33539-227 ;Status :Active ;Age :35 ;Height :1.68m ;Weight :60.8kg ProfileEdit ;2/11/2310 :Earned black belt in karate ;4/4/2313 :Earned black belt in aikido ;1/19/2313 :Took first place - NIT intercollegiate gravball competition ;6/9/2315 :Graduated magna cum laude from Columbia University with PhD in pre-unification history and BA in social psychology ;3/1/2315 :Hired into Temporal Protectorate ;7/15/2325 :Transfered to Deep Time Unit ;Interests :Gravball, Symbiotry affairs, existentialist literature Behind the scenesEdit In The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime, actress Michele Scarabelli is credited as portraying "TSA Agent 3 - Michelle Scarabelli, suggesting that "Visard" is her married name.